metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Librarian
Librarians are huge, quasi-intelligent creatures so named by the metro-dwellers due to their habitat - the Moscow State Library. Only encountered later in the game, they are some of the most powerful and frightening enemies Artyom will have to face. Fortunately, only a few of them are encountered, and only in the Library. Overview Librarians are much less deformed than other mutants of the Metro, resembling ordinary gorillas in both posture and overall physical appearance, though they are much larger and have longer and thinner arms. They do however have a fearsome visage, as their faces, somewhat humanoid, have one lip that covers their shark-like teeth and snout. This is caused from the nose and upper lip of their human progenitors fusing over successive generations. They are very territorial and will confront anything that appears to be a threat. They show signs of aggression by roaring and raising their upper lip, showing their teeth as a deterrent like most modern primates do. They are so powerful and territorial that they will even fight a demon if it enters the Library. They are quite agile and capable of high jumps despite their size, and most importantly they have enormous physical strength, at least on par with the demons, and more than enough to tear apart a human being with their elongated fingers. They are one of the most intelligent mutants found in the area. A notable intelligent action performed by them was blocking Artyom in a room by moving a plank of wood behind a door so Artyom could not retreat, and also placing ammo in a hole in the wall as a trap. If Artyom attempted to grab the ammo, it would grab Artyom through the wall and attempt to kill him, but will back off if Artyom doesn't break eye contact. This can be completely avoided however by not grabbing the ammo before going to the other side of the wall. Notorious for being some of the most dangerous monsters that inhabit the wastes of Moscow, Librarians are very difficult enemies, resilient enough to withstand many point-blank shots even from powerful weapons like the Duplet, and whose attacks can kill Artyom with a few vicious sweeps. Common Librarian Common Librarians are covered in gray-blue skin and are found all throughout the Library, mainly occupying the top floors. These Librarians are more passive and less dangerous than Black Librarians. They will curiously but also aggressively confront anything that comes within range of them, if they feel there is no threat, they will back down and walk away. Artyom can prove that he is no threat by standing his ground and staring it down until it walks away, but if Artyom turns his back on one, it will take its chance to attack. Librarians can also use their territorial display to get within striking range of Artyom; they will not hesitate to attack if that happens. A Librarian can still be stared down if it becomes hostile. If Artyom attacks one, however, they will not relent until either Artyom or the Librarian in question is dead. Black Librarian In the archives under the Library lurks a variant of Librarian notable for its thicker fur and darker skin, whose head is also deformed and has tumors, lacking the large lip of its cousin and is much more aggressive than its grayish relatives. Fortunately, they are often found sleeping in nests of torn-up books and can be stealthily avoided. They are extremely territorial and will attack you if awoken and sighted. Staring them down is much more "stricter" than the common Librarian, as these are more hostile in nature. It Is possible to stare them down, with luck. Stealth is your best tactic, but if you're wearing the Heavy Armor, or you've awoken them, you cannot sneak past them, you will have to fight or run. If awoken, your next best tactic is to hit and run, sidestepping around a pillar or jumping onto something elevated where they cannot reach you. Eventually they will lose interest in attacking if you can evade them long enough, and can be stared down. They will retreat but unlike common Librarians will return very shortly, frequently hostile. This gives Artyom only a narrow window of opportunity to escape. Tactics You can avoid all common Librarians by following Miller's advice and staring them down; stare into each ones eyes long enough and it will back down and retreat for a short period. If, however, it crouches and begins to growl, slowly back away or else it will begin to attack. If you have to fight them, it is best to confront them with high powered pneumatic weapons, where in normal mode it takes about 8 Hellsing bolts to kill one, and about 12 to kill the larger, black one. If you can make at least 1 headshot with the Hellsing, you can even take it down with 5 or even three shots, depending on where the others hit. Librarians attack in a fairly slow linear pattern so taking calm, accurate headshots with an over-pressurized Hellsing can bring them down easily. A good tactic is to hit them with as many as you can, then when they retreat, pump, or reload so when they come back a few shots will finish them. It is also wise that if you have a Hellsing when you enter Polis, you should purchase some bolts. Use Military-Grade Rounds if you have to, since leaving Polis, there are no more shops left. Another good weapon to use, if you have the ammo for it, is the special unlock Heavy Automatic Shotgun due to its lethal rate of fire with medium-damaging bullets. Three quarters to a full clip is usually enough to kill them as when a librarian charges it will often put its head into the crosshairs, and when combined with the barrel climb, makes the Heavy Automatic Shotgun an excellent weapon to use. Another strategy is if your wearing the Heavy Armor and don't have the Heavy Automatic Shotgun, the Automatic Shotgun with a bayonet is another sound solution. Pump half your shells into its face and then charge a bayonet stab. Keep this going for 3-7 times and the Librarian will be nothing but a rotting corpse. The Black Librarians can also be avoided as well, if the player is wearing default, or stealth Armor. All of these Librarians will be sleeping, and could be sneaked past. If the player is wearing the Heavy Armor, its best to plan your attacks with each Librarian confronted. If one attacks, run in circles around a pillar or room object, or attack it from the high ground, or even fight it by running far ahead of it, then turning around to fire. They will attack in bursts before retreating and coming back, so use the retreat time well to reload and find a vantage point. Point-blank shots to the head from MGR-loaded weapons, or pneumatic weapons is the best to use on these beasts. Contrary to Miller's advice, often it is easy to outrun Librarians, since they can not turn corners as well as the player can, and following the player by burrow is even slower. However, running into a dead end or falling into a hole is disastrous, so a backup weapon is still a very good idea. Related Achievements In the Novel Librarians are one of the enemies Artyom actually encounters face to face in the book. They very quickly attack Artyom, Melnik, Ten and, Daniel when they enter the main hall of the library. They are described identically to their appearance in the game (However, the game model lacks the pointed ears), with the exception of black librarians which are not encountered. Later Daniel is killed by a Librarian sticking its claw through his stomach from behind. Interestingly when Daniel then talks, the librarian mimics the words, and then starts mixing them and telling Artyom to "Go away". This suggests librarians retain a high level of intelligence. Librarians are also fond of growing huge plants in novel, again suggesting high intelligence. Unlike the game, Librarians also venture outside into the Library courtyard but still they go no further than this. Trivia * Librarians can pose a problem when fought, especially at the higher difficulty levels, due to their toughness and damaging attacks. Always aim for their heads with powerful weapons such as the Tihar pneumatic rifle or the Hellsing (over-pressurized) or with the throwing knives. In the hardcore modes (including the ranger hardcore difficulties) it is possible to take down a libraian using the revolver in as little as four shots. * They appear to have some kind of instinct to protect the Library with their lives. If true, this would explain why they stick to said location instead of roaming the ruined Moscow. * In the book, Librarians are depicted as quasi-sentient creatures that hunt and move in packs of two or more individuals. Also, they are intelligent enough to imitate human speech with frightening accuracy, though whether they understand what they say or not is unknown. This could suggest that Librarians were ordinary human beings before the destruction of Moscow, and that the severe irradiation of the city drastically mutated them. * Librarians may return in Metro: Last Light, if some of the images flashing in the teaser have been correctly interpreted. Black Librarian.PNG|The Black Librarian Fjkhk.jpg|A dead Librarian Librarian Ambush.jpg|Common Librarian Librarian through hole.jpg|Librarian after ambushing Artyom LibrarianConceptArt.jpg|Librarian concept art Category:Mutants Category:Metro 2033